Believe
by JayBirds
Summary: She'd always believed in him. From the moment she set her eyes on him she knew he would be someone great, someone she could believe in. Laxus/OC Rating may change in future.
1. Prologue

"I've always-"she stopped and coughed, a little blood forming in the corner of her lips. "Loved you, Laxus."

His hand tightened around hers as he watched her smile up at him from the ground she was lying on. Her body, bloodied from earlier events, beaten and broken, heaved as her breathing deepened, her eyes beginning to glaze over from the blood loss.

"I s-still-"again she coughed, her body shaking violently from the adrenaline of it, her eyes wincing from the movement.

"That's enough," Laxus forced out with a smile, trying to keep calm for her sake. "You don't need to speak anymore, I understand."

She smiled a closed eye smile up at him as tears streamed down her dirtied face, leaving streaks on her cheeks. Laxus reached forward and wiped away her tears, fighting back his own as he watched his friend die before him.

This was all his fault. If he didn't chase her away, pushed her in taking this mission to show her worth to him, she wouldn't be in this situation. She'd still be at Fairy Tail trying to pick a fight with Natsu and asking him if he'd wanted to spar with her to show how much she'd grown since the last time he'd saw her seven years ago when she was only just a brat. A stupid, weak brat. A brat that told everyone he would return to the guild stronger than ever; a brat who'd believed he was someone to believe in even when he didn't believe in himself. When he lost himself before being banished from the guild, she'd tried her hardest to bring him back to the light when she'd still saw the light within him.

And when he was banished, she'd told him that she'd be waiting for his return and the next time he'd see her, she would be stronger.

Still, after he'd returned from his seven years absence, and saw she was no longer a brat but a grown, strong woman, he'd pushed her away like he'd always had.

Why? He didn't know himself. He just… didn't know.

"I'm so sorry," he finally confessed, closing his eyes tightly as he gritted his teeth in pain and grief. "This is all my fault… if I… if you-"

He stopped midsentence as he felt something light touch his cheek, and a small warmth settle thereafter. His eyes shot open wide, staring down at her to see her body slightly twisted and her other hand cupping his cheek. Where she found the strength to do so, he could only guess. She smiled up at him, the tears no longer streaming and all he saw was warmth in her eyes as their gazes locked with one another. A calm, forgiving warmth.

Then, slowly, her eyes began to glaze over. The warmth leaving them as they slowly closed, her hand falling to her stomach as she gave one last shuddering breath and then all was silent. The waves next to them, moving and splashing against their feet, fell to deaf ears as Laxus stared down at her now cold body. Eyes still wide, tears now streaming down his cold cheeks as the realization finally hit him.

She was dead.

Another figure arrived, falling to his knees next to her body, a cry of pain leaving his lips at the sight of her cold body. A fist pounding into the sand below.

Slowly, his hearing came back, the waves sounding louder than ever, and the crying of his fellow comrades rang in his ears in a deafening tone.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit all to hell!" Natsu roared at the ground, fire erupting from his hands as his fury grew.

Slowly, Laxus placed the hand he was still holding down on top of the one that fell on her stomach. His hand lingered on hers for a second longer before he stood up and turned away from her and his crying comrades. Natsu looked up at him as he moved, tears streaming down his face as he mimicked Laxus, now standing next to him in pure fury.

They all stood in a line: Laxus, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel[1]. Together, with heavy hearts, they faced the enemy that took their beloved friend away. Together they would fight for both Fairy tail and for her, Alexandria.

Nobody messes with the family of Fairy Tail, but if someone is dumb enough to do so, all hell will break lose.

* * *

_[1] This group might change, one of the reasons why I didn't go in depth with everyone else's reactions to Alexandria's death ( I think her nickname will be Lex, still debating on that) is because I'm not 100% sure all these people will be there, or if they'll be more. Depends how i write the rest of the chapters out._


	2. Chapter One: Fairy Tail

_Chapter One: Fairy Tail_

"Man!" Natsu roared at the sky above him as he stomped toward his home with Happy trailing close behind. "That jerk! I swear, one of these days I'm going to punch that smirk straight off his face!" Fire shot from his mouth as he continued his romp through the forest.

Happy laughed at his display of immaturity on the whole situation. "He got you good, Flamingo boy," Happy repeated the nickname Gray gave him after their little argument back at the guild.

Natsu turned his fiery eyes on his best friend, his face contorting at the sound of his now new nickname. "Not you too!"

Happy covered his mouth to hide the laughing that was emitting from his throat, but was obviously failing miserably as his face turned red and giggles were escaping from his enclosed fingers. "I can't help it," Happy tried to explain his actions. "You just make it funnier than what it really is!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"I said No. I. Don't!" his bellowing soon dwindled into a whining, pitiful sound as Natsu continued to argue with his best friend Happy, which only made matters worse for the teen, believe it or not.

The only thing that stopped the two from arguing, however, was when they'd finally reached their house and noticed something wasn't right – something was definitely off…

Natsu never left the door wide open when he left for the day. But now, it was flapping in the wind without a care in the world, letting who knew what inside. Both friends exchange a look, their eyes meeting one another in a quiet understanding. Either someone broke into their house or…

"Something doesn't smell right," Natsu confessed, his eyes narrowing. "Someone is in there right now, I can still smell their lingering scent."

"What if it's a Gorian!" squeaked Happy, his whole body shaking from the thought of a perverted Gorian sneaking into their home while they hadn't been home for a while… and was still there! What was he doing in there? Happy was too afraid to even think of the possibilities.

"No, it's not," Natsu clarified, giving a good sniff before continuing, "Whoever is in there is definitely human." Then, just like that, he flared his nostrils at the thought that anyone could just walk into his home without his permission. The nerve of him! "That bastard!" he screeched before taking off in a puff a smoke and jumping into his house with a mighty, adrenaline filled leap.

"Teach him a lesson, Natsu!" Happy yelled happily, as his name ensued, as he flew in after him. However, as he followed Natsu in, he was stopped short by running into a stiff back of his best friends. Still in mid-flight, Happy shook his head to get his bearings back and looked back up at Natsu in confusion. What he saw startled the flying kitty cat. Natsu had his mouth slightly open with a dumbstruck expression, but it all changed when his eyes softened into a look Happy hardly ever saw him wear.

Happy followed his line of sight, and was startled once again when he saw something sleeping in Natsu's bed. A little girl, no older than eight, lied in Natsu bed, her closed eyes and steady breathing indicated the child was asleep. And from the look of it, a deep sleep since she hadn't woken up from Natsu's rampaging.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked under his breath as he took a tentative step toward his bed and the sleeping child. He stopped short when he saw the condition the girl was in. Her short, light red hair was stuck to her face from the obvious sweat still dripping down the side of her face; her cheeks were rosy, due from the sweating of possibly overexerting herself or a fever; her clothes were torn and ripped in various places, and her feet, which were shoeless and covered in bandages in the middle where her foot curved, were slightly bloodied and worn.

To put it short, she looked like hell.

"Oh no!" Happy exclaimed worriedly. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know…"

Natsu walked the rest of the way over to her and placed his hand on her forehead. She was warm, but wasn't hot like he'd expected. Slowly, he began to shake her shoulder.

"Hey, time to wake up…" No response. "Anyone home?" He shook harder but the girl continued to sleep.

"…HEY! I SAID WAKE UP!"

The girl jumped up in a sitting position, her eyes wide and frantic as she glanced around her hurriedly. When her eyes landed on Natsu, they blinked up at him questionably.

"Finally!" Natsu sighed with relief. He gave her a toothy smile before becoming serious once again. The girl was hurt after all, he couldn't ignore that. "Hey, are you alright?" When she continued to blink up at him, he felt his eyebrow give an annoying twitch. "You know, when someone asks you a question you're supposed to answer them, especially since you're sleeping in their bed. In my bed."

She blinked again, then looked down to where she was sitting. "Oh," was all she said before yawning and began to wipe the sleep from her eyes. Again, Natsu's eyes softened as he watched a small, content smile cross the child's face.

"So, where you from?" Natsu crouched in front of her, examining her injured feet as he spoke. "And why are your feet all scrapped up?"

She looked down at her feet, cocking her head to the side in wonder. "I don't know…"

"What?" Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How can you not know?"

"I… don't remember…"

Natsu's eyes grew wide as realization slowly hit him. "What do you mean you don't remember?"

"I don't remember why my feets hurt, or why I'm here… I–I don't remember anything…" Her eyes began to puff out, her mind racing to find any sliver of a memory, but only came up empty. She didn't remember a thing. "I-I don't remember…" Her eyes shook with desperate realization as she slowly spoke, a hand cradling the side of her face as she searched for any signs of memories with earnest.

Then, just like that, she busted out crying.

"Wah! Look what you made her do! Natsu fix her!" Happy wailed.

"But I didn't do anything!" Natsu looked back and forth like he was making sure no one else was in his home to witness a little girl crying in the likelihood that they thought it was his fault. "How do I stop her from crying?!" Natsu continuously rubbed his hands through his hair as he tried to rake his mind over what he should do. Nothing came up, of course.

"I don't know just stop her!"

As the two bickered, they never once noticed that when she cried, no tears came forth, only wet sobs.

* * *

The bellowing within the hall, and the constant crashing of furniture and fists, was a pleasant noise to Natsu's ears as he strolled forward with mild hesitance, a small girl trailing close behind him while clutching the sleeve of his pants earnestly. He'd thought it be best if he brought the child back to the guild in hopes that gramps, or anyone for the matter, would know what to do with her. He didn't have the slightest clue.

He crossed his arms in mild annoyance as he came one step closer to the guild by the passing seconds. Finally, when he reached the hall and stepped in, scratching his head sheepishly as his eyes darted through the crowd of people to find the short, white haired geezer, he let the breath he was holding for no apparent reason release when his eyes met with the guild masters.

A little girl peeked from behind the teenage dragon slayer, large blue eyes filled with nervousness and hesitance glanced at all the members of the guild. A fit of uneasiness settling in the pit of her little tummy. She hid once more when someone approached them, he stalked forward with a smirk of arrogance as he approached the pink haired teen.

"Natsu!" spoke the black, spikey haired teen as he approached the two and stopping rather close to Natsu, his arms crossed in obvious arrogance. "Back for some more? I thought you were gone for good today."

Natsu glared at his rival. "You're one to talk, like I would leave you alone for the day! Who's going to keep you in line once you start stripping?!"

The young child eyes grew wide while she watched the two bicker, her eyes flickering to the boy who was only in his underwear.

"Natsu?" she whispered ever so softly. When said boy looked down at her with a crocked eyebrow, she continued, "Why did you take me to a strip club?"

Both teens fell over in exasperation, feet twitching in the air. How she knew what a strip club was at her age, they would never know. She giggled at their display of dorkiness and looked up to see a short, old man standing not too far away from her, looking at her expectantly. When Natsu regained his footing, however, the child made her way behind his back once more and peeked from his side at the short, old man, the nerves getting the better of her.

Makarov looked upon the child with a smile, his interest getting the better of him. "And who's this young child, Natsu? A friend of yours?"

Natsu shook his head, his hand once again finding its way to the back of his head to scratch at it sheepishly. "No, not exactly."

"We found her sleeping in Natsu's bed when we went home," Happy chimed in, landing next to Natsu and the young girl. "She doesn't remember how she got there or where she came from."

Makarov nodded his head, his expression becoming serious. "I see, so she has amnesia." His stern, knowing eyes casted on the child again. "Are you sure, child, that you don't remember anything? Not even where you came from?" She shook her head. He closed his eyes and titled his head down in contemplation, his hands clasped behind his back as he thought.

"I brought her here not really knowing what to do with her, I thought you might know, gramps," Natsu added, unsure of himself.

Again, the little girl hid behind Natsu when someone else decided to join in on the conversation, walking over to where they were standing with a warm smile directed toward her. The girl knelt down to the height of the young child, pulling a strand of short, silver hair behind her ear as she let out a small giggle from the little girls' shyness; and finding it rather cute that she was using Natsu as a security barrier.

"Hello there," the silver haired girl greeted, giving the child a closed eye smile. "My name is Lisanna, do you, by any chance, remember your name?"

There was a slight pause as the young child looked at Lisanna questionably, her head cocking to the side when she'd first heard her name. "You mean," another small pause, then she continued, "Like the food?"

Silence.

"BUWAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu roared with laughter, falling to his knees from the adrenaline of it, Happy following suit. "No way! I never put two and two together until now, but she's right!"

"Lasagna! Lasagna! Lasagna!" Happy chanted almost religiously.

Lisanna slapped her hand to her head and shook it, a miserable expression obscuring her face. "And I was hoping no one wouldn't…" she glanced back at the girl who watched Natsu continue to laugh nonstop, a blank expression present. "You still didn't answer my question. Do you remember your name?"

The girl looked back at Lisanna, her head cocking to the side once more. "Alexandria…"

Lisanna's face lit up with a smile, feeling a little bit accomplished about figuring out her name, at least. "And what a pretty name that is, Alexandria. Do you by any chance know your last name?"

The girl shook her head, her face contorting into one of discomfort. "I don't like it."

Now it was Lisanna's turn to cock her head to the side in confusion. "You don't like what?"

"My name."

"Why don't you like your name?"

"…I don't know. It just… doesn't sound right." She looked off to the side, a forlorn look overcoming her features. "I don't remember why."

Lisanna reached out and grabbed the girl, pulling her into her arms, wrapping them around her small body in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry," Lisanna whispered, petting her hair. "I'm so sorry you can't remember, but we're here for you now, I can promise you that. You're not alone in this." Alexandria's body began to shake, but not from sorrow, instead, she felt warm inside. So warm now that she knew that she wasn't alone in this world.

"Do you mean it?" Alexandria murmured, her eyes beginning to shake.

"Yes, I do."

She smiled and returned the hug as a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Then it's settled," Makarov declared, smiling warmly at the child. "Alexandria, on behalf of Fairy Tail, I welcome you to our guild. I hope one day you will come to find your memories and your future in Fairy Tail will bring you happy and fond memories to look back on when need be."

Natsu walked over to the two girls and placed a welcoming hand on the little girls shoulder, his toothy grin present as he welcomed Alexandria into their guild, their family.

Makarov watched with happy amusement at the little exchange, his eyes not being the only ones watching. Everyone in Fairy Tail were watching, some eyes filling up with tears. Yet another member of Fairy Tail joined, another family member. Not caring what her past held, they'd accepted her.

Without knowing it then, she would soon call Fairy Tail her family as well as her home.

* * *

_(Author's Note: This chapter will be the average length future chapters will most likely be. On Lunaescence, I'm not a validated Author yet so my chapters are usually shorter than this one so they can get validated quicker. They may get longer once I've become validated, but for now, this is the average length._

_Tell me what you think. I think the first meeting with Laxus will be in the next chapter. Also, if anyone is confused, this is two years before the Fairy tail anime/manga, before Lisanna "died".)_


End file.
